Hypothermia
Hypothermia is a heavyweight robot built by Team Toad that competed in the third season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It was a two-wheeled, invertible, orange, t-shaped robot armed with grabbing claws and a lifting wedge. It didn't perform well, but proved to be extremely durable, even with its wheels practically coming off the axles or its electronics getting struck. Hypothermia didn't return for Season 4 as Team Toad entered a brand new machine, Texas Twister. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Hypothermia's first match was against veteran Whiplash. When the match started, Hypothermia got underneath Whiplash and pushed it into the screws. However, its opponent retaliated by delivering a hard blow. After taking another large hit, Hypothermia lost one of its two drive wheels. Since Hypothermia now had no way to show transitional movement, Hypothermia was counted out, allowing Whiplash to advance to the next round. In its next fight, Hypothermia found itself up against Minotaur. In response, Hypothermia replaced its single pair of wheels with a set of four wheels and removed one of its two grabbing arms. They also added a longer wedge to hopefully get under Minotaur and gain control of them. The match began rather evenly as Hypothermia took the first hit from Minotaur but the damage was minimal, only bending up the front wedge a bit. Its opponent continued to attack, flipping Hypothermia repeatedly but not doing any significant damage. However, one hit damaged one of the double wheels but this wasn't enough to really affect Hypothermia's driving. After another hit from Minotaur, Hypothermia lost the bottom plate to its wedge. Hypothermia struggled to get any sort of control of the fight and was shoved around the arena before smoke started to pour out from its body. Time ran out before a knockout could be declared and Minotaur was given a 3-0 unanimous judges decision to advance to the next stage. Hypothermia also fought as one of the eight robots competing in the Desperado Tournament to fight for the top 16 slot. Hypothermia's only fight was against Valkyrie. The fight was off to a good start for Hypothermia as they were absorbing hits from Valkyrie's undercutting disc. However, as the match went on they took a big hit from Valkyrie that left one tire partially shredded and the entire right wheel barely still attached. Luckily for Hypothermia, Valkyrie's weapon chain came off, causing Valkyrie's weapon to spin down, reducing the match to a pushing match. The match went the distance and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision for Valkyrie. Hypothermia even took part in the USA vs The World tournament and was put up against The Four Horsemen. Hypothermia began the match with little trouble dealing with The Four Horseman as the opponent's weapons were unable to cause any damage to Hypothermia's front wedge. Additionally, Hypothermia had a huge weight and power advantage and started to bully The Four Horsemen around the arena, notably sending Famine into the screws, where smoke began to pour out. Hypothermia stayed away from Famine for much of the remainder of the match and continued to be in control. Time ran out and the judges awarded 1 point and a 3-0 decision to the USA and Hypothermia. Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots whose final battle was a win Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This bot will make you feel like December when it leaves you dismembered. Bundle up. Woooo. It's HYPOTHERMIA!" "If this bot were an ocean liner, it would be the Die-tanic. Steer clear of this bot or you'll end up hitting that sliceberg. Hold old, Jack or you'll catch HYPOTHERMIA!" "If this bot were a Fro Yo, it would be Shnookies and Scream. Do you want some toppings? You don't get any toppings because you're dead. It's HYPOTHERMIA!" "Representing the red, white and blue, coming straight after you. This bot provides, thrills, spills and kills, but most importantly, chills. So strap on the cold weather gear for HYPOTHERMIA!" Category:Robots from Texas Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots fitted with Slam Cams